


Glares

by NinnaBoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinnaBoo/pseuds/NinnaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mommy! Dad knows Miss Lavender! I just met her at the Alley' After a hard week Hermione wont take it easy on Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glares

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't have any beta reader, if someone want to help me with the text let me know! JK is the creator of everything.

Hermione was having a very difficult week. Two years old Hugo was sick for two weeks, and now she was starting to show the same symptoms. She was soo worried protecting Rose from the virus that she did not took care of herself. And Hermione was feeling pretty stupid with it. Ron spent the whole week in Ireland, trying to solve some problem about a wizard sealing dark arts objects to muggles.

She really tried to put their house in order for when he get back, but failed epically. To her luck he never cared about a neat house. Yesterday, a sunny Saturday, when she tried to explain what happened he said with a huge honest smile. "Our children mess is the only thing that makes me happier than seeing you…with this lovely messy hair".

But today was Sunday, Ron toke Rose to pay George a visit in the WWW and Hugo was asleep. She decided it was time to make the house more comfortable. With less toys all around the living room, less trash food over the table and on the kitchen (Rose loved playing restaurant with her mother and little brother). Even with magic cleaning made Hermione tired due her sickness, she choose to take a nap in the sofa, before she climb upstairs and make herself pretty. She would never admit to anyone, but she loved when Ron looked to her and made clear in his eyes that she was gorgeous. Hermione knew that he loved her, but seeing in his eyes that she was more beautiful than usual made her feel good, and to be honest in the last months she wasn't doing nothing to be worth this kind of glare.

But her nap was much longer than the planed and she woke up with Hugo calling her upstairs. She felt her body heavier and her head was pounding. She took a bit more than usual to get to her son's room.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Hungry!" he said itching his blue eyes, just like Ron's.

Knowing it was too soon for his dinner she made a proposition "So let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you an bottle, do you want milk or orange juice?"

"Chocomilk?" Ron introduced Hugo milk with chocolate during one weekend she was away visiting her parents. Now the boy would ask for the beverage much more often than she would allow, but he was soo sick that melted her maternal heart.

"Ok!"

In the kitchen, while thinking that Ron was taking more than usual to return home and heating the bottle she looked to herself in the mirror and decided it was time to make herself pretty for her husband. She felt silly and antiquate thinking this, but she wanted to get the 'gorgeous glare' tonight.

But when Hugo was still in the middle of his bottle she heard Ron opening the front door and calling.

"Hey Family!"

She hurried to try to pull her hair in a tail when Hugo called "DAD!"

Rose was the first to get to the kitchen and said to her mother the newest of her discoveries.

"Mommy, you knew that Daddy studied with Miss Lavender?" Hermione was intrigued, how her daughter found this out? Was Ron comparing Lavender and Hermione to George and Rose overheard? For some reason Hermione was bothered with this story.

Nowadays Lavender Brown was Miss Lavender and had her own radio show and wrote for the Prophet and the Modern Witch Magazine, she was some kind of beauty and etiquette consulter. Most teenager witches loved her, and Rose liked to hear her radio show when she was in the Burrow with Molly and her older cousins.

Ron was red and explained. "Lavender Brown was at the shop. I think she was buying something to her little nephew".

"And as you were there you helped her to choose the PERFECT gift. Since she is the consulter she should know an adequate gift". Now Hermione was feeling stupid having and silly jealousy attack, but she couldn't help.

"Actually, Rose saw her and she was very attentive. When I saw they were already talking about how Rose should go to my parents anniversary" Ron said while picking Hugo up "Are you feeling batter big-boy?" But Hermione was not letting Ron getting out of this, but Rose interrupted.

"When Miss Lavender saw Daddy she was so happy. And invited me to go to her show ANY DAY. Can we go Mommy?" The little girl was so happy, what didn't make sense to her mother. She was too young to understand most of what Lavender said in the show.

"Sweetie, I don't think Miss Lavender would like to see me, maybe your father should take you to the show". Ron understand very clear what Hermione was saying and decided to talk about it away from the kids, but his wife had other plans. "I don't think you know Rosie, but she had a VERY close…hum…hum… friendship with your father".

"Just for a while. We had Divination classes together." Seeing Hermione's reaction he added "With your uncle Harry to."

"Was she beautiful daddy? She is the most beautiful woman I ever saw, always so elegant. I bet that even in her uniform she put some fashion." Hermione's heart crushed with her daughter words. She knew she could not force her kids to think she was the perfect woman, but it still hurt to see her daughter admiring some other woman, especially Lavender Brown.

"I don't remember Rosie. But I remember that your mother was always beautiful. Not in a fashion way, but in a classical way. I loved to watch her making her homework, or being mad at me because I made my wrong. Or when she knew the right answer for the teacher's question, she was as smart as you are sweetie". Ron words got Hermione's heart, and he was looking to her with the most honest admiration glare.

When the kids were sleeping in their bed she whispered "Nice way out Weasley"

"It's easy to find a way when I have the most adorable wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let a review.


End file.
